Abandoned Dorm Rescue
by chilled monkey
Summary: An evil Duel Monster Spirit targets Chazz and Jaden. It's up to Midori, Winged Kuriboh and the Ojama Trio to save them!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**Author's Note:**This is set in an AU that combines elements of both the anime (the Ojama Trio) and the manga (Midori Hibiki).

I hope you like it.

* * *

Night had fallen on Duel Academy and the students were celebrating the end of Duel Monsters Spirit Day with a barbecue. Most of them were talking about the highlight of the day: the costume Duel between Jaden Yuki and a mysterious girl dressed as Dark Magician Girl. None of them knew that the girl in question had been the real Dark Magician Girl. For on this day, Duel Monster Spirits were able to visit the physical plane and take corporeal form.

Wearing her bright red coat and with her long black hair gleaming, Hibiki Midori smiled as she looked around at the students. She was always glad to see that they were enjoying themselves.

Her thoughts turned to the Duel earlier. Like everyone else she had had a great time watching it but she felt a little bad for Jaden. It couldn't be nice being treated like the bad guy just for trying to win a Duel fairly.

She spotted her surrogate little brother talking to Syrus Truesdale. As she started walking over to them she saw that there was a Duel Monster Spirit in front of them.

_Dark Magician Girl! So that really was her that Jaden Duelled today. No wonder no one could recognise her._

The Duel Spirit vanished and Jaden began lightly ribbing Syrus about his first kiss. Midori's smile broadened.

"Are you having fun boys?" she asked lightly.

"Huh? Oh yes Ms Hibiki, thanks for asking" replied Syrus.

Jaden grinned. "We were just talking about Dark Magician Girl weren't we Syrus?"

"Yes. I sure hope I see her again" said Syrus dreamily.

Midori smiled warmly at him. "I'm sure you will" she said.

"You really think so?"

"I really do" she replied, sharing a knowing look with Jaden as she did so. "For now let's enjoy the rest of the party."

"Sounds good to me" said Jaden cheerily.

* * *

None of the students or teachers saw a small orb of crimson light as it sped away from the academy into the woods. It kept going, faster and faster, until finally it reached its destination; the Abandoned Dorm.

It sped into the derelict building and came to a halt. Had there been anyone present they would have seen the tiny point of red light expand and transform into a dark figure.

"Just as I thought, the ambient shadow magic of this place will sustain me for the time being" he whispered.

He was tempted to immediately head out and locate those he needed but he knew that was impossible. Duel Monsters Spirit Day was now over; he had barely made it to the Abandoned Dorm in time. If he stepped outside he would be forced to return to his home dimension. Only by remaining here would he be able to stay.

At least that was the case for now. When his plan was complete he would no longer need to worry about that.

_If I cannot seek my targets myself then I shall have to make them come to me_ he thought as an idea began to form.

* * *

The following day…

Chazz lay back on the rooftop, his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he happily daydreamed about Alexis. Those dreams were abruptly shattered by an all-too familiar voice crying, "Boss! Boss!"

His eyes snapped open and he recoiled from the sight of Ojama Yellow hovering in front of him. "Aggh, get away from me!"

"Boss, it's terrible" Ojama Yellow cried. "Alexis is in trouble! She needs you."

"What? Alexis is in trouble?" He sprang to his feet. "Lead the way."

"Sure Boss."

"Hold on Alexis" he said as he ran after the floating Duel Spirit. "The Chazz is on his way!"

Several other students called out to him as he raced across campus but he ignored them. Before long he found himself outside the abandoned dorm.

"Alexis is in here?" he asked.

"Yeah boss" replied Ojama Yellow. "Some big scary monster dragged her in."

"Alexis!" Chazz yelled as he ran inside and hurried through the corridors of the derelict building.

"She's just down here Boss. Follow me" said Ojama Yellow as he floated ahead of Chazz.

Eventually they came to a large hallway. Chazz looked around but he could see no sign of Alexis or anyone else.

He turned to Ojama Yellow but before he could demand an explanation the shadows around them coalesced into thick tentacles that wrapped around him, pinning his arms and legs while another tentacle coiled around his mouth. Chazz struggled futilely while yelling muffled protests.

Ojama Yellow grinned and transformed into a cartoon cat which then reverted to a card that flew behind Chazz and into a waiting hand.

"Nice work Mimicat" said a voice from the shadows. Chazz tried to turn to see the speaker but couldn't manage it. A pair of hands closed on his shoulders and he cried out as he was drained of energy.

"Just one more and I will have all the power I need."

* * *

"KuriKuri" Winged Kuriboh squeaked frantically as it flew into the room.

Midori looked up from the papers she was marking as she heard the little spirit's distinctive call. "Hello Winged Kuriboh. What are you doing here?"

She then noticed that there were three other spirits as well whom she recognised as the Ojama Trio.

"Is this Chazz's teacher?" asked Ojama Black. "Wow, she's gorgeous."

His brothers nodded enthusiastically, their jaws hanging open and their eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

She laughed softly. "Thanks guys" she said.

"Oh wow you can really see us" said Ojama Yellow excitedly. "Just like Winged Kuriboh said."

"Yes I can see you" Midori replied patiently. "Now what brings you here?"

"It's terrible" said Ojama Black. "The Boss has been kidnapped!"

"The Boss?" Midori asked.

"Chazz Princeton."

They explained to her that Chazz had been lured to the abandoned dorm by a spirit impersonating Ojama Yellow and once he had gotten there he was captured by a monster. The Trio had immediately gone to Winged Kuriboh for help who had brought them to Jaden but unfortunately he was asleep in class.

"I understand, so you came to me" she said with a nod.

The Trio misunderstood what she meant. "D, don't get us wrong" said Ojama Yellow. "We know that you're a great duellist."

"And really smart" added Ojama Black

"And really beautiful" said Ojama Green.

"It's just that Jaden is, well…"

She chuckled softly. "It's okay, I know you meant no offence. I understand why you went to Jaden first."

"So you'll help Boss?" Ojama Green asked.

"Of course I'll help" said Midori.

They cheered happily. "Thank you so much Ms Hibiki."

"Come on we'd better hurry" she said as she stood up and picked up her duel disk.

* * *

Midori followed the spirits across campus and through the woods until they reached the abandoned dorm.

"So Chazz is in here? Well let's head inside."

"Be careful Ms Hibiki" said Ojama Black. "Whatever got the boss could get you too."

"KuriKuri" Winged Kuriboh said in agreement.

"I'll be careful" she reassured them as she entered the building, the spirits floating after her.

The group proceeded warily through the darkened corridors. Ojama Yellow shivered.

"This place is so creepy" he whined.

"Quiet" hissed Ojama Green. "Do you want the bad guy to know we're here?"

"Sorry" he replied.

Finally they came to the main hall. Midori froze in horror as she saw two figures tightly bound in shadowy tentacles. She recognised them at once as Chazz and…

"Jaden!"

She ran up to him. "Jaden, are you all right?"

He stirred and looked at her dully. "M, Midori?" He seemed listless, as if his vitality was gone.

"Yes Jaden it's me. Hold on, we'll get you and Chazz out of here."

"No… you have to run… before…"

She saw movement peripherally and dodged back just in time as more of the dark tentacles shot towards her. Having missed they melted back into the shadows.

A sinister voice laughed. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy to escape." As he spoke the doors to the hall slammed closed and locked. The Ojama Trio yelped in fright.

The speaker stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall, humanoid monster resembling a pale man in a dark suit and cape. Attached to the cape were shoulder pads shaped like clawed fingers. One was hanging over his right shoulder and three over his left. On his wrist was an ornate duel disk fashioned in the shape of a leathery wing.

Midori frowned as she recognised him. "Vampire Lord" she said darkly.

"Correct" he replied.

"Let them go" she said firmly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he said. "You see the residual shadow magic of this place allowed me to remain in this dimension after the usual window of opportunity had closed but in order to permanently remain in this world I need human energy. Those who possess the ability to see Duel Spirits are by far the best conduits. That's why I used Mimicat to lure these two here."

He held up a card which transformed first into a cartoon cat and then into Winged Kuriboh. The real Winged Kuriboh flapped its wings and glared angrily at the copy.

Mimicat transformed back into a card which Vampire Lord put away with a shrug. "Fortunately for me the Slifer boy woke up after the fuzzball and the imbecile trio had left. It allowed me to lure him into my trap as well. Between them they will provide me with all the energy I need."

"Let's settle this with a Duel" said Midori. "If I win you'll let them go and return to your own world."

He smiled wickedly. "And if I win not only do I keep them, but I'll take your energy as well."

"Agreed. Bring it on" she said without hesitation.

"Be careful Ms Hibiki" Ojama Black warned. "This guy is bad news."

"I will be" she replied.

They activated their duel disks and said simultaneously, "let's duel!"

"I'll start" said Vampire Lord. "First I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and discard two. Next I summon Ancient Brain in attack mode."

A short bearded humanoid with purple wings and a wooden staff, dressed in a green robe materialised on the field. The upper part of its head was a bulbous exposed brain with a horn growing from it.

"Ew, that's so gross" Ojama Yellow whined.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

_When she attacks I'll activate my face-down Draining Shield_ he thought with a dark smile. _It will give me extra life points equal to her monster's attack points, much like how I'll soon be draining her energy._

"My turn" said Midori. "I summon Darklord Ukoback in attack mode."

A small black-winged humanoid with a hammer-shaped head materialised in front of her.

"I set two cards face-down and that ends my turn."

"You're going to regret not attacking when you had the chance" he said mockingly. "I tribute Ancient Brain to summon Puppet Master!"

In a flash of light Ancient Brain disappeared and was replaced by a demonic creature in a blue and yellow jester's outfit. Glowing red strings trailed from its fingers.

"And now I'll pay 2000 life points to activate its effect, special summoning two Fiend-type monsters from my Graveyard. It's a steep price but it's worth it to summon these two. Behold Belial Marquis of Darkness and Beast of Talwar! They can't attack this turn but on the next they shall finish you!"

**Vampire Lord**: 2000 Life Points.

As his life points decreased, Puppet Master's red strings shot down into the ground and dragged two monsters up into view.

Belial was a man with long white hair and dark purple wings, wearing a purple and white robe. A purple mask hid the lower half of its face. Silver armour covered its torso and in one hand it held a giant sword.

Beast of Talwar was a green-skinned humanoid with horns and blue leathery wings. In either hand it gripped a scimitar.

The Ojama Trio cowered in a corner at the sight of the towering Fiends. Midori however was unfazed.

"Hold it right there" she said as she snapped her fingers. "I reveal my face-down Flash of Dark Lightning! This trap destroys one special summoned monster, so say goodbye to your Belial!"

The face-down flipped upright and Belial roared as bolts of dark energy engulfed it. A second later and it exploded.

Vampire Lord scowled. "I still have Beast of Talwar and now I equip it with Ring of Magnetism. Now this is the only monster you can attack."

Four hexagon-shaped blocks appeared around Beast of Talwar, joined by lines of energy. The monsters attack points decreased by 500.

"I'll also play the Field Spell Mystic Plasma Zone."

The hall was instantly enveloped by dark purple fog shot though with bolts of crackling lightning.

"This gives all Dark Monsters 500 attack points, thus cancelling out the weakening effect of Ring of Magnetism. That ends my turn."

"Unfortunately for you, my Darklords also benefit from your Field Spell" she replied. "I now tribute Darklord Ukoback to summon Darklord Desire!"

Ukoback vanished. In its place was a female monster clad in black and gold armour with pincer-shaped gauntlets. From her back sprouted a pair of red feathery wings.

"Now I activate my Darklord's effect. By lowering her attack points by 1000 she destroys one monster on your side of the field. Hmm, I think I'll destroy your Beast of Talwar."

The scimitar-wielding monster shattered. Vampire Lord stared in disbelief at where it had been standing.

_Stay calm_ he told himself. _I still have my Draining Shield. When she attacks I'll use it to return my life points to over 4000. Then I'll be able to make a full comeback._

"Now Darklord Desire, attack his Puppet Master!"

As Darklord Desire fired a bolt of energy, Vampire Lord laughed. "Reveal face-down Draining Shield! Thank you for giving me back those 2000 life points plus an extra 500!"

Jaden, Chazz, the Ojamas and Winged Kuriboh all stared in horror as a wall of green light appeared in front of him. Midori just smiled and said "oh don't thank me."

She snapped her fingers again. "Reveal face-down Dark Illusion. This negates and destroys any Trap, Spell or monster effect used against a Dark Monster, including your shield."

The wall of green light exploded and Darklord Desire's energy bolt continued unimpeded and blasted Puppet Master, destroying it. Vampire Lord screamed in fury.

**Vampire Lord**: 0 Life Points.

He faded away and the tendrils binding Jaden and Chazz vanished. Midori deactivated her duel disk and rushed over to them as they slumped to the floor. "Jaden, Chazz, are you all right?"

"Boss? Please speak to us Boss" Ojama Yellow wailed.

Chazz stirred and opened his eyes. "Get away from me you dorks!" he yelled.

"Hooray! He's alright!"

Meanwhile Jaden was grinning happily. "That was a sweet duel Ms Hibiki! Thanks for saving us."

"Yeah thanks Ms Hibiki" Chazz agreed.

"You're both welcome. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Um, we won't get in trouble for being here will we?" Chazz asked.

She thought about that for a moment. "Well you only came here because you thought someone was in trouble so I'll let you both off this time. Besides you've been through enough today already."

"All right" Jaden exclaimed. "Thanks again Ms Hibiki."

"Kurikuri" said Winged Kuriboh.

"I'm glad to see you too partner" he said cheerily.

"He and the Ojama Brothers told me what was going on" said Midori.

Jaden's grin widened. "Thanks partner."

"KuriKuri" Winged Kuriboh replied happily.

"What about you Chazz?" Midori said. "The Ojamas did help save your life."

"Um, yeah, thanks guys" he said reluctantly.

"You're welcome boss" they cried happily as they floated up and hugged him happily.

"Aggh! Get off me!" Chazz yelled as he waved his arms around angrily.

Jaden, Midori and Winged Kuriboh all laughed at the sight.


End file.
